hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Blood sets
Sets in Canada in Montreal * Bo-Gars * 160 (gang) * Uptown Posse * STL'z (gang) Toronto * Ardwick Blood Crew * Chalkfarm Bloods * Dixon True Bloods * Guilty Crime Posse * Jungle City Goonz * Lil' Rascalz * Orton Park Bloods * Pelham Park Bloods * South Side Connection Bloods * Stick-Up Kids * True Portuguese Bloods * VR Troopers (gang) * Y-Block Blood Niggaz * Young Blood Generation Ottawa * Double R * Overbrook Bloods Sets in the United-States Alabama Decatur Metropolitan Area * Greater Birmingham * Arizona Phoenix Metropolitan Area Phoenix *Northside Mafia Bloods 16th St. *South Vista Gangsta Bloods (S/S Vistas, Tha Vistas, SVGB) *Park South Gangsta Bloods *Front Street Gangsta Bloods *Monte Street Family Bloods (Two O's, Five O's & 9.6's) *Fo'Teen Durty Three Hunnid Block *South Side Bloods *Hill Top Gangsta Bloods *7th Avenue Posse Blood *3rd Avenue Posse Blood *7th Street Posse Blood *10th Street Posse Blood *16th Street Posse Blood *35th Avenue Posse Blood Mesa *East Side Projects Bloods Casa Grande *5th St Bloods *79 Mad Swans Bloods Tucson Metropolitan Area Tucson *36st Western Hills Gangster Blood *South Park Family Gang *South Palo Verde Blood Gang *South East Hustler Bloods *South Side Posse Blood *36st South Vista Blood Gang Other Arizona Safford *South Side Posse Blood Flagstaff *East Side Bloods California Greater Los Angeles Area * List of Blood sets in Los Angeles County Greater Sacramento * Oak Park Bloods San Diego Metropolitan Area * Parkside Piru/Bloods * Skyline Piru * Lincoln Park Bloods San Francisco Bay Area * Colorado Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area * Connecticut Greater Bridgeport * Greater Hartford * Florida Greater Orlando rappers *VALENTINE BLOODS * South Florida Metropolitan Area *Blood Stone Legion * Tampa Bay Area * Georgia Atlanta Metropolitan Area * Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area * Idaho Boise Metropolitan Area * Illinois Chicago Metropolitan Area * Greater St. Louis * Retta Mob Gangsta Bloods, (St.Louis) Indiana Indianapolis metropolitan area Dub-Trey Gangsta Bloods(formerly known as Rollin 20's Bloods) Iowa Quad Cities Metropolitan Area * Louisiana Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area * Lake Charles Metropolitan Area *One hundred three percenters, blood set originating in houston *One-Blood, own branch, apart from one hundred three percenters New Orleans Metropolitan Area * Uptown Bloods- New Orleans, LA Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area *5/9 bloods (mainly in the Queensborough Area) Maryland Hagerstown Metropolitan Area * Vampire Bloodstone (aka Vampire Bloods, aka Vampires) - operations in New York, New Jersey, Maryland, the East Coast, and several South and Southwestern states. The gangs emerged together basically as the Stones & Vampire Bloods. Baltimore-Towson Metropolitan Statistical Area * South Side Brims Bloods Massachusetts Greater Boston * east coast bloods G.K.B west side Piru Michigan Detroit Metropolitan Area * Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area * Minnesota Greater Grand Forks * St. Cloud Metropolitan Area * Mississippi Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area * Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nebraska Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area * Nevada Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area *Reet Boyz Blood Gang Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area * New Mexico Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area * New York New York Metropolitan Area - East Side Mob Piru (Brooklyn) * United Blood Nation ** 18Trey (The Bronx) ** 9Trey (Harlem) ** Blood Stone Villain (Brooklyn) ** Valentine Blood (The Bronx) ** Sex Money Murda (The Bronx) ** Gangster Killer Bloods (Brooklyn) * Brownsville Bloods reported in Brookyln, NY. In 2000 two of the gang's members, Tysheen Bourne and Andre Fields, were shot and killed by police after allegedly trying to mug them. * East Homicide Brims, NY, Queens * Vampire Bloodstone (aka Vampire Bloods, aka Vampires) - operations in New York, New Jersey, Maryland, the East Coast, and several South and Southwestern states. The gangs emerged together basically as the Stones & Vampire Bloods. * (Home grown P1RU set) W/S RED FAMILY PIRU(BRONX, BROOKLYN, AND QUEENS) * E/S 135 PIRU T.L. LINE( IN MT.VERNON) * E/S 135 PIRU M.L LINE( E.N.Y BROOKLYN) * W/S FRUIT TOWN PIRU 500 BLOCK PEACH AND 2000 BLOCK(BRONX, BROOKLYN,) * W/S FRUIT TOWN PIRU 400 BLOCH CHERRY ST(LIC, AND QUEENS) * W/S CAMPENELLA PARK PIRU * E/S MOB PIRU 1700/1800 BLOCK(BRONX) * E/S 92 FAMILY SWAN BLOODS * W/S ROLLIN 20'S NEIGHBOR HOOD BLOODS(BRONX) North Carolina Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area * Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area * Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area East Side Nine Trey Blood(93rd) Largest Blood gang and gang in Raleigh. Most members reside on the south side of Raleigh with a large amount of members on the northeast and north sides of Raleigh. Many different sets. Blood Stone Villians(B.S.V) Members Flipped from 93rd most reside on the north east side of Raleigh. G-Shine(G.K.B Sunny Gang) 2nd Largest Set. Many different sets B.M.G South Side, West Side Piru,E.H.B East Homicide Brim) Ohio Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area *513 North brook east side Mob piru 464% .. 3rd world blood .. asap bloods .. 3 line ct blood .. loko mafia blood.. e town bloods .. bricc city crip.. Rollin 20 crips es .. A1 vine st crips .. A1 piru .. WHP bloods .. DTW blood/piru/74Gd .. 7 hills GD .. crack hill Damus .. east cracc hill 60 crips .. west wood blood .. east west wood FTM Fay town mafia .. North side piru .. NS Taliban gang .. moose wood goons the snake pit .. west side piru .. get money blood .. S. Fairmont crips .. C. Washington crips .. west end- dead end gang ..east end crip .. 513 boys blood .. bang bang blood gang .. Columbus Metropolitan Area * Dayton Metropolitan Area * Greater Cleveland * Oklahoma Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area *456 piru *mdm meaniest damu mob *mob blood *ifg 77 *treetop piru *27 family bloods Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area *murda 1 bloodz *north highlands 456 piru *bounty huntaz *eastside piru *rollin 30s and 20s *ifg bloods *wildewood bloods *jungle 13 familys *nhp neighborhood piru *vng bloods *sunnyside bloods *eastside 8ball bloods *limestreet piru Tulsa Metropolitan Area * Oregon Portland Metropolitan Area *WOODLAWN PARK 6800 *LOK'D OUT PIRU 5500 (LOP) *UNTHANK PARK HUSTLERS 3800 *G SQUAD 77/100 *RODNEY BLOCK *NORTHSIDE MOB BLOODS *RED COBRAS BLOODS *INGLEWOOD FAMILY GANGSTER BLOODS 24 BLOCK Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area * Pennsylvania Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area * Philadelphia Metropolitan Area * lee lee lee * Puerto Rico Mayagüez Metropolitan Area * San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area * Rhode Island Providence Metropolitan Area * South Carolina Redwood 74 block piru Charlotte Metropolitan Area * Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area * Tennessee Memphis Metropolitan Area * Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area * Texas Greater Austin * Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area * 007 Bonton Bloods, Dallas * 223 East Grand Bloods, Dallas * 3rd Gate Bloods, (Eastside, Fort Worth) * 415 East Dallas Bloods, Dallas * 44 Oakland Guerilla Jungle Bloods, (South Dallas, Texas) * 5700 Arlington Park Bloods, (northwest Dallas, Texas) * Eastwood Pirus (Fort Worth, Texas) * Forest Hill Bounty Hunter Bloods, Forest Hill, Fort Worth,Texas * Texas Head Busta Bloods,THB - Fort Worth,Texas * Truman Street Bloods - Fort Worth, Texas * 210 EAST DALLAS BLOODS-(SOUTHEAST DALLAS) Greater Houston * 007 Bonton Bloods, Dallas * 223 East Grand Bloods, Dallas * 3rd Gate Bloods, (Eastside, Fort Worth) * 415 East Dallas Bloods, Dallas Greater San Antonio Greater beaumont 57 piru Utah Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area *950 Block Piru P Block Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area * Vermont Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Are * Virgina Greater Richmond Region * Hampton Roads/Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News * Washington Blaine *texas street piru Seattle Metropolitan Area *Valley Hood Piru 2900 *Low Profile 19TH & JEFFERSON *Yesler Terrace Bloods *Seattle Mafia Piru *Lake Bitty Avenue Piru (Lime Hood Piru) *West Side Street Mobb (Delridge W/S Seattle) *3rd And Pine (Bloods Drug Turf) *West Side Seattle Mafia Bloods (Seatac) Tacoma Washington *East Side 44 Block Piru *East Side Green Raggers *East Side Villians 22 Block *Seven Deuce Mob *Insane Gangster Damu *168 Damu (Spanaway) West Virginia Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area * Wisconsin Greater Milwaukee * Links * http://blood-knowledge.com/ See Also * List of Crip sets * Bloods * List of Blood affiliated rappers and rap groups * List of Blood sets worldwide * Blood Alliance Category:Gangs Category:Bloods Category:Blood sets Category:Lists of Gangs